Elderly persons or persons who have knee or hip problems often have a difficult time cleaning out an animal litter box because it involves bending of the knees and/or hips. The process puts stress on the knees or hips, and in cases can be painful if the person has had surgery or has arthritis.
A need exists for a device or system that allows one to clean out their animal's litter box without having to bend. In particular, a need exists to remove the animal excrement from the litter box and dispose of it without having to bend. A further need exists to do so easily and efficiently.